


(not) too many notes away from you

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (a bit of) canon divergence, Italiano | Italian, Leo is a mess when it comes to feelings, M/M, One-Shot, Tsukasa Suou is the Sun itself, prompt: "quote", written for ESO round 1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: Non si può sfuggire al suono.Certo, può farti sentire meno solo, circondato da presenze altre, ma può anche perseguitarti quando non vorresti far altro che fuggire senza dover più dover ascoltare niente: le voci degli altri, la voce dei tuoi pensieri oppure... la musica.| leokasa, submission for Enstars Shipping Olympics! |





	(not) too many notes away from you

**(NOT) MANY NOTES AWAY FROM YOU**

  


“Life was stringing me along  
Then you came and you cut me loose  
Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can't find the key without you _”_

_-symphony, clean bandit-_

  


Non si può sfuggire al suono.

Certo, può farti sentire meno solo, circondato da presenze altre, ma può anche perseguitarti quando non vorresti far altro che fuggire senza dover più dover ascoltare niente: le voci degli altri, la voce dei tuoi pensieri oppure... la musica.

  


Per un compositore come Leo Tsukinaga, persino il rumore dei passi può assumere il ritmo di una melodia; o il battito del proprio cuore; o il proprio respiro affannato. 

Il cappuccio della felpa estiva grigia calato sul volto non bastava a proteggerlo da suoni e rumori, dalle sinfonie casuali della vita e tutti questi, puntualmente, si affollavano nella sua testa: una tortura continua, ora che tutto quel che produceva non faceva che ricordargli che era tutta lì, la sua esistenza. 

Si sentiva come se non fosse mai stato fatto di carne e sangue, quanto piuttosto di spartiti ed inchiostro; persino in quel momento, in cui provava a negarsi (perché sì, impedirsi di scrivere musica equivaleva a _negarsi_ , del tutto) stringendo forte le mani in pugni tremanti delle tasche dei suoi jeans leggeri, sentiva lo spasmodico bisogno di appuntare questa o quella melodia; oppure quello strambo motivetto che sembrava essere uscito dal martello pneumatico in fondo alla strada...

Inutilmente, accelerò il passo. Aveva deciso di uscire per evitare di sentire la voce di suo padre che sbraitava o per ascoltare ancora la voce cauta di Ruka – quelli erano i suoni che meno poteva sopportare al momento. 

Per la prima volta in vita sua, desiderò un mondo muto. 

Eppure, più il passo si faceva veloce e disperato, più ogni suono sembrava amplificarsi: e allora il cuore diventava un tamburo, il respiro una cacofonia sperimentale che si aggiungeva alla caotica sinfonia di una città nel pieno della sua ignara estate, con gli assoli dei gabbiani che gracchiavano. 

“Lasciatemi in pace”.

In un infantile e disperato tentativo di proteggersi, Leo portò le mani alle orecchie. Ve le premette così forte che per un attimo ebbe il timore di farsi scoppiare il cranio. E intanto correva, correva a perdifiato perché nonostante anche il vento fosse un rumore, riusciva a mettere a tacere quasi tutto il resto.

“State zitti”.

Prima di fermarsi, sentì la necessità di allontanarsi il più possibile dal chiacchiericcio allegro delle vie più trafficate; fu un vicolo a ridosso tra due palazzi di modeste dimensioni ad attirare la sua attenzione e, nella penombra delle pareti, si chiuse su se stesso, come una bestia ferita in cerca di un riparo – lontano dalla giungla dei suoni della realtà... più o meno.  
Aveva voglia di piangere, urlare, prendere a pugni qualcosa – ma anche questo, suo malgrado, avrebbe causato rumore, suoni, ritmi. 

Come poteva continuare a vivere in quel modo, lottando contro tutto quello che era? Che era sempre stato?

“Non puoi”.

«BASTA!»

Un urlo, liberatorio. Un grido che aveva trattenuto per ore, giorni – chi lo sapeva più. Però, per un momento, fu abbastanza per mettere a tacere tutto quello che lo circondava: la sua voce disperata aveva per un attimo cancellato ogni errore, ogni colpa, ogni dubbio. Un breve sospiro di sollievo che permise solo alla musica, poi, di risuonare più forte e sovrastare le sue paure. 

Ed era musica davvero, stavolta; una musica che lo avvolse con la familiarità delle lenzuola del proprio letto e da cui Leo, colto di sorpresa, si lasciò abbracciare, cullare in ricordi che aveva disperatamente cercato di gettare via. Era sua, quella musica: nonostante producesse _troppo_ per una sola persona, non dimenticava mai ciò che metteva nero su bianco, men che meno ciò che poi con tanta cura modellava e rendeva perfetta, come un moderno Geppetto con i suoi numerosi Pinocchio.

Poi, all'improvviso, una nota diversa – dissonante, quasi, un suono sconosciuto che tutto ad un tratto faceva parte di ciò che lui aveva creato. Un intruso, uno straniero che in qualche modo si intrecciava tra le sue note perfette in un modo imprevisto, un ospite inaspettato.

Le sue gambe si mossero da sole; la musica ormai lo guidava, sospingendolo, cercando di convincerlo con affetto ad andare avanti, assieme al suo orgoglio e alla sua curiosità che lo tenevano per mano. 

  


Era un ipocrita. 

  


Ne ebbe la più assoluta certezza quando continuò a camminare nonostante intorno a lui andasse presentandosi tutto quello da cui, da mesi, stava cercando di allontanarsi: gli stendardi blu, una piccola folla di persone armata di glowstick, le luci del palco che, nonostante fosse pieno giorno, illuminavano chi dominava non solo quello spazio ma, metaforicamente, l'intera città. 

Conosceva quelle sensazioni, facevano parte di lui – eppure non le aveva mai vissute dalla posizione che aveva adesso, dal popolo. L'impianto audio, preparato con attenzione e dedizione, invadeva _tutto_ con il ritmo incessante della musica che lui stesso aveva scritto, riportando non solo le note, ma anche le voci di chi, quella musica, sapeva assoggettarla: cavalieri splendenti dai movimenti fluidi e precisi tenevano legate a sé tutte le persone che, incantate, agitavano a tempo quelle moderne bacchette di luce. A nessuno importava del sole cocente che si abbatteva su di loro, perché i veri astri erano quelli sul palco.

Eccola di nuovo, quella nota diversa: la voce frizzante e sconosciuta, come un assolo improvvisato di jazz che si libera del resto dell'orchestra, che spiazza e fa scalpitare il pubblico. 

C'era un cavaliere di troppo tra chi lui stesso, pochi mesi prima, aveva insignito: non riusciva a vederlo con chiarezza, ma poteva distinguere solo una figura snella, dai movimenti eleganti seppur un po' rigidi e capelli rossi come le mele più mature e succose – lui, un nuovo cavaliere che Leo, il legittimo re in fuga, non aveva mai visto. Come un pezzo sbagliato inserito in un puzzle incompleto.

Per un attimo, il rumore assordante del suo cuore coprì persino le note di Fight for Judge. 

Confusione? Rabbia? Eccitazione? Qualunque cosa fosse, quell'intruso gli aveva fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Aveva, per un attimo, spazzato via la paura del suono, del rumore e aveva piuttosto risvegliato il suo orgoglio: che cosa combinava con quei movimenti ingessati? E perché tanta incertezza nelle sue parti soliste? Non riusciva a credere che Sena, Naru e Ritsu avessero permesso ad un tale principiante di calcare la scena al loro fianco con tanta evidente inadeguatezza.

Eppure...

Brillava. Leo si trovava troppo lontano per riuscire a cogliere il suo sguardo, ma riusciva a sentire il modo in cui prepotentemente sfidava non solo il suo pubblico, ma anche i suoi compagni: avido, cercava di colmare con la sola forza della volontà; difficile capire se lo facesse per sé o per tenere alto il nome dei suoi compagni, ma in qualche momento vi riusciva.

Era un comandante nato. Più di Izumi che, al suo fianco, deteneva la corona di malavoglia, con ferite ancora aperte e che sembravano sanguinare persino in quel momento (e il solo guardarlo, si rese conto, gli fece desiderare di sparire tanti, troppi metri nel terreno); più di Arashi che, in tutta la sua affascinante presenza, danzava e cantava con la consapevolezza di essere _ancora_ solo (quando avrebbe imparato ad amarsi?) e, certamente, più di Ritsu che, sotto il sole di agosto, riusciva a comunque combattere strenuamente, con la dignità di un cavaliere, ma più contro se stesso che per il piacere di chi li amava e sosteneva. 

La più grande differenza tra la giovane recluta e i suoi compagni, era che il primo amava immensamente quello che faceva: amava esibirsi, combattere e farlo con chi aveva al suo fianco; gli altri sembravano chiusi in comparti stagni, incapaci di raggiungersi davvero se il rosso non li sfiorava prima. Era così evidente che Leo avvertì dolore all'altezza del petto – senso di colpa, forse? - mentre gli occhi affilati non riuscivano ad allontanarsi da quella figura neanche per un attimo. 

Così simile a quello che, una volta, era stato e che non avrebbe più potuto essere. 

E per quanto il pensiero che quello non fosse che uno stolto ragazzino che _nulla_ conosceva di ciò che lo aspettava, il suo animo – ipocrita, bugiardo, invidioso – non anelava ad altro che a tornare in quello stato di grazia; su un palco, circondato dalla sua musica e da chiunque potesse farlo sentire a casa. Il suo cuore poi, nonostante tutto ancora sognatore e pieno di illusioni, sperava quasi che quel ragazzo potesse costruirla, quella casa a cui fare ritorno. Che, mattone dopo mattone, riuscisse a rendere di nuovo i Knights la reggia che meritavano di essere, un castello accogliente dove avrebbero potuto regnare in armonia, all'unisono.

Le mani, rigorosamente infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni color sabbia, adesso cominciavano a formicolare, scalpitanti: una sensazione che Leo conosceva sin troppo bene – il bisogno di mettere in musica le idee che vorticavano apparentemente in modo caotico nella sua mente. E più guardava quel ragazzo, più sentiva il bisogno non solo di scrivere, ma anche di metterlo alla prova, di farlo precipitare per un momento da quella gloria che riusciva a strappare dalla sua musica e fargli provare il sapore del fango che era destinato ai re ripudiati, esiliati, fuggiti. 

In qualche modo, sentiva il dovere di misurarsi contro un moccioso che quasi inciampava nei suoi stessi piedi. 

“Se proprio vuoi quella corona, dovrai strapparla dalle mie mani, novellino”.

  


*

  


Nei suoi occhi, quell'immagine era ancora impressa. Forse, egoisticamente, uno dei motivi per cui aveva insistito così a lungo nel _non_ riconoscere il vero nome di Tsukasa Suou era perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di distaccarsi dalle sensazioni che aveva provato quella volta. 

Non che non le rivivesse giorno per giorno; persino lì, sdraiato scompostamente sul parquet della sala prove, poggiato sui gomiti mentre giocherellava con il pennarello indelebile (lo stesso che Izumi gli aveva intimato troppe volte di non usare, perché lasciava segni ovunque), gli bastava poggiare gli occhi sul ragazzo, preso ad ascoltare i consigli di Arashi riguardo alcuni passi mentre si asciugava con la maglietta un po' del sudore che colava lungo il volto paffuto, per provare di nuovo quella voglia di alzarsi e mettersi alla prova. 

Ma questo non lo avrebbe mai saputo.

Così come non avrebbe mai saputo con quale desiderio seguiva i suoi movimenti, mentre tendeva la mano verso un immaginario pubblico, sostituito da uno specchio, giudice impietoso; certo, quelle scomode sensazioni avevano cominciato a risuonare nel suo corpo solo dopo che aveva poggiato l'ascia di guerra e aveva di nuovo potuto tenere la sua corona tra le mani, ma ormai erano così intrecciate a ciò che sin dal principio aveva provato per lui che ogni pensiero trascinava l'altro con sé, in una lunga catena che si costringeva a nascondere come il più scabroso dei tesori.

Ad ogni modo, l'espressione di Tsukasa, che riusciva a cogliere solo grazie allo specchio, la diceva lunga su come considerava la sua prestazione fino a quel momento. 

E Leo adorava quell'espressione. 

«Non è male, così» cercò di rassicurarlo Arashi - “non è male” che, nel gergo della loro unit, significava precisamente “non abbastanza”. Il broncio di Tsukasa infatti, se possibile, si infittì.

«Un'altra volta».

Avido, avido principe – forse anche lo sguardo di Leo si era fatto troppo avido, perché un attimo dopo Tsukasa cercò i suoi occhi nel riflesso nello specchio e li trovò dove sperava di trovarli ma, al tempo stesso, dove non pensava di farlo. 

Troppo tardi per distogliere lo sguardo.

«... Qualcosa da dire, _leader_?» chiese il rosso, con un pizzico di irritato imbarazzo. 

«Nah» mormorò Leo inizialmente, prima di sollevarsi a sedere e, _ignorando lo spartito di fronte a sé_ , incrociare le braccia con fare pensieroso. «Credo che questa coreografia non faccia per te».

«... Non esistono coreografie fatte su misura in un gruppo di cinque persone» fu il commento affilato di Tsukasa, al punto che Arashi si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata. Non era la prima volta che la loro regina assumeva il ruolo di mediatore, tra loro.

«Credo che il nostro re intendesse che non tira fuori le tue potenzialità, Tsukasa».

Leo, a questo punto, era ormai in piedi. Spiegarsi a gesti era molto più semplice che spiegarsi a parole e aveva, inoltre, meno implicazioni: inspirò dunque a fondo e, replicando i passi che i due avevano provato fino a quel momento, rese i movimenti più secchi, duri, quasi bruschi: un'ultima piroetta sul posto ed ecco il braccio teso verso lo specchio assumeva il gusto di un gesto non suadente, ma di potere – come se quella mano potesse comandare un intero esercito o potesse far unire la più variegata delle folle.

«Ognuno può farlo a modo suo. Naru ha più grazia, Sena più presenza scenica, Rittsu ha più fascino...»

«E io?» La domanda di Tsukasa arrivò ben prima che Leo si rendesse conto di star camminando su un campo minato, con quell'elenco. Quasi non si morse la lingua.

Doveva rispondere a quella domanda. Doveva farlo in quanto suo re, per quanto di scarsa autorità. Ma come poteva dirgli che da solo aveva il potere di incantare chi di musica respirava sin da quando era nato? Come poteva spiegargli, senza esporsi, che quando lui era sul palco riusciva a mettere quasi a tacere ogni suono – che fosse la musica, che fossero dubbi, brutti pensieri - e calamitare l'attenzione su di sé? Come poteva far sì non intuisse che, da quel giorno di agosto, aveva incatenato la sua attenzione al punto di spingerlo a tornare a scuola, a tentare di distruggere ciò che amava per paura di trovarsi stretto ancora una volta in quella morsa meravigliosa?

«Il tuo punto forte, mh?» fece finta di pensarci su, più per guadagnare tempo e fermare quel fiume di parole che adesso fremeva, ancora, per mettere in musica come altre decine di melodie che aveva scritto pensando a lui che per un vero bisogno di riorganizzare le idee. «Direi... la fierezza».

«La fierezza?»

«Hai un modo di gestire il palco che è solo tuo e questo lo si avverte sia stando al tuo fianco sotto i riflettori, che come parte del pubblico», “ _troppo, Tsukinaga, frena”_ , «... è un'arma a doppio taglio ovviamente, ma non devi intestardirti a seguire lo stile degli altri. Quei passi li devi rendere tuoi, non copiare il modo in cui Naru li rende».

Ne seguì qualche attimo di silenzio. Leo evitava solitamente di dare troppi consigli ai suoi cavalieri (anche perché riuscivano, di solito, a trovare da soli il modo migliore di uscire dalle proprie crisi), ma con Tsukasa in particolare era sempre estremamente cauto perché, puntualmente, riceveva degli sguardi più che eloquenti da chi li circondava (ad esempio, quello di Arashi in quel momento: con l'indice posto sotto il mento, un sorriso fin troppo consapevole e un'espressione di chi, lo si vedeva, tratteneva a stento un commento scomodo). La figura del re eccentrico che non partecipava attivamente al gruppo gli fruttava quindi persino più vantaggi di un suo eventuale coinvolgimento e, quelle poche volte in cui lasciava il suo trono fatto di carta, penna e note, ecco che puntualmente se ne pentiva. 

L'espressione di Tsukasa, almeno, suggeriva che la sua sorpresa era più legata all'aver ricevuto un consiglio da lui che al resto, piuttosto. Nessuno sguardo perplesso, quanto piuttosto concentrato ad elaborare ciò che il suo re aveva proclamato.

«Non sembrerò troppo rigido?» chiese, dopo averci riflettuto su.

Non avrebbe dovuto farsi coinvolgere ulteriormente, ma...

«Cos'è, hai paura che io possa aver ragione?» lo provocò con un mezzo sorriso di sfida.

Ed eccoli, quegli occhi di fiamme. Le screziature violacee si tinsero di un fuoco che ogni volta faceva vibrare il suo animo più di qualunque melodia; e allora il cuore seguiva quelle vibrazioni, accelerava il suo ritmo in un crescendo indesiderato, che gli intimava di unirsi a quel componimento.

Alla persona che la lasciava scaturire. 

«Narukami-senpai, fai partire la musica» si limitò a mormorare il più giovane, preparandosi di fronte allo specchio. Sia Leo che Arashi si allontanarono di qualche passo per lasciargli lo spazio di muoversi come meglio preferiva: ed ecco che Tsukasa assumeva la posizione, inspirava a fondo e a ritmo con la musica, dava sfogo alla sua personalità.

I passi erano, come sempre, a tratti incerti – non era un idol perfetto, Tsukasa, probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato ma in ogni movimento ora si avvertiva lo sferragliare delle spade, in ogni gesto si coglieva un frammento di quel futuro re che non sapeva ancora di essere. C'era forza nei suoi movimenti ma anche misura, un garbo che solo i nobili potevano impersonare con tanta naturalezza. 

E quella mano tesa verso il pubblico immaginario, che chiudeva l'esibizione, assunse la forma di un patto: una promessa ai suoi sudditi, che richiedeva rispetto e fedeltà in cambio di compassione e capacità di comando. 

Leo si accorse a malapena che Arashi aveva appena spento il grande stereo con un compiaciuto battito di mani, impegnato com'era a guardare, come un indovino, tra i veli del tempo per scorgere il vero aspetto del suo erede. 

«Sei stato magnifico!» esclamò entusiasta il biondo, prima di stringere in un abbraccio pieno di orgoglio Tsukasa che, come sempre, immediatamente lasciò cadere scudo e spada per tornare il ragazzo poco più che bambino quale era. 

«Senpai, non— _I'm not a kid_!» esclamò infatti, il volto pitturato di un imbarazzo crescente. Per Leo, fu un bene che fosse così impegnato dal tentativo di liberarsi della presa di Arashi, perché almeno non ebbe modo di accorgersi del _suo_ sguardo. 

Perché ai suoi occhi Tsukasa brillava di una doppia luce: quella del ragazzo schietto, leale, pronto a combattere per i suoi ideali a costo di sacrificarsi come un fantino qualunque e al tempo stesso quella del giovane re che aspettava ancora di estrarre la propria spada magica dalla roccia. 

Non sapeva quale delle due luci lo attraesse di più. Sin da quando aveva poggiato gli occhi sulla sua figura, da lontano, ne era sempre stato ispirato; poi la presenza di Tsukasa era diventata quasi invadente nella sua vita (e non solo nella sua musica), al punto che temeva già il momento del distacco – ed ecco che il ricordo del suo esilio quell'estate andava fondendosi a tutte le sfaccettature che aveva conosciuto, preso in giro ed apprezzato negli ultimi mesi. Un mosaico fatto di pietre preziose e cristalli. 

Leo inspirò a fondo, cercando di ricomporsi, poi scoppiò in una delle sue fragorose risate: doveva mettere a tacere ogni scomoda voce nella sua testa, almeno ancora per un po'. 

«Visto? Avevo ragione! Sei ancora un novellino, dopotutto!»

« _Leader_!» replicò indignato il giovane, finalmente libero dalla presa di Arashi (ah, quell'infantile desiderio di essere trattato come un adulto...); con passo irritato, si avvicinò a lui quanto bastava per guardarlo con un certo indispettito imbarazzo e poi... si sciolse in un sospiro che si tramutò in fretta in un sorriso. «Grazie del tuo aiuto. Vederti in azione mi ricorda sempre quanto posso imparare da te».

E stavolta, a cadere, fu la maschera di Leo. Si sgretolò in mille pezzi – avrebbe preferito che, testardamente, non ammettesse di aver tratto giovamento dal suo consiglio, che ignorasse quella minuscola vittoria del suo re. Come faceva, adesso, a raccogliere quelle briciole di apparenza per tornare ad essere l'eccentrico ed inaffidabile genio compositore? 

“Dannato ragazzino...”  
«Non imparare troppo, Kasa, avere già un Leo Tsukinaga è più che abbastanza. Dico bene, Re?»

Il salvataggio di Izumi fu provvidenziale, seppur con un tempismo leggermente tardivo; era comparso sulla porta della sala prove proprio in quel momento e, onestamente, Leo preferiva non sapere per quanto fosse rimasto ad assistere a quel teatrino, in cui lui era rimasto a fissare Tsukasa Suou senza sapere bene cosa dire o fare, ogni suono annullato dalle parole che il giovane aveva pronunciato e dal ritmo assordante che avevano scatenato nel suo cuore.  
La cosa più assurda? Non si era soffermato a pensare a quale accordo avrebbe potuto ricavare dal suo battito cardiaco; non aveva pensato a mettere in musica il suono del suo cuore che si gonfiava un po' di orgoglio e un po' di un altro sentimento – qualcosa a cui non voleva dare un nome, perché avrebbe avuto tante, troppe implicazioni per cui non era pronto. 

Quei secondi guadagnati da Izumi gli permisero di raccogliere in fretta e furia la sua maschera (quel che ne rimaneva), indossarla in modo un po' frettoloso e, dopo una seconda risata fragorosa ed insistente, incrociò le braccia con aria fin troppo piena di sé.

«Se ci fosse un altro me, avremmo già composto tutta la musica esistente, Sena! Sarebbe ingiusto nei confronti di tutti gli altri, ah!» concluse, col tono più fastidioso ed alto che potesse concepire. 

Con l'arrivo di Izumi e poco dopo quello di Ritsu, la sala prove si fece troppo animata per permettere a chiunque di pensare a quella farsa svelata e Leo ebbe finalmente l'occasione per gettarsi di nuovo sul pavimento a comporre, al riparo nella sua trincea di spartiti. Sempre più spesso cadeva vittima delle parole di quel ragazzino impudente – sapeva, oltretutto, di essere ormai più debole ai suoi gesti familiari che non ai colpi del suo talento grezzo. 

Ma quei sentimenti che ribollivano dentro di lui, al punto che ogni tanto rischiavano di esplodere, non avrebbero avuto meglio sulla sua riconoscenza; dopo il Judgement, Leo si era ripromesso che nel poco tempo che aveva a disposizione prima del diploma non solo avrebbe fatto brillare i Knights, ma avrebbe affilato la spada di Tsukasa fino all'ultimo secondo per lasciare tra le sue mani il destino del loro castello, che faticosamente andavano ricostruendo tutti insieme.

La corona che pendeva dalla sua testa, instabile, minacciando di cadere ogni tanto, richiedeva un erede; ma lasciargliela sin da subito sarebbe stato da irresponsabili ed egoisti, quindi lo avrebbe lasciato crescere tra le note che scriveva, mettendolo alla prova continuamente, cercando di ottenere sempre il massimo da lui. 

Sarebbe stato, dietro le mentite spoglie del re, il suo azzardato ed improvvisato Merlino. Un colpo di bacchetta (di orchestra) in qua e là per prepararlo a regnare sulla sua futura Inghilterra. 

  


Chissà ancora quanta musica avrebbe scritto per i suoi cavalieri, una volta uscito da quelle mura. Chissà, poi, quante altre volte avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e pensato a quel principiante che danzava più con il suo ego e la sua testardaggine che con le sue capacità. 

Chissà con quante note ancora lo avrebbe inseguito tra i suoi spartiti, più che nella vita reale. 

  


Sempre a qualche nota di distanza da lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho cambiato citazione e titolo più o meno sei o sette volte e alla fine ho ripiegato su una delle canzoni che ho usato come colonna sonora della Soulmate AU (che prima o poi posterò anche su AO3) e che si avvicina così tanto alla mia idea della Leokasa che non ho potuto rifiutare.  
> L'idea del suono come persecuzione credo sia un po' come lo scrittore che guarda qualcosa di apparentemente innocuo e ha un'idea, deve scriverla in fretta oppure finisce con lo svanire; e quando un talento è la causa del tuo dolore, diventa un icubo vero e proprio.  
> Ho inserito canon divergence solo perché non ho avuto tempo di riscontrare la cronologia di Leo qua e là (...) credo che indicativamente nella prima parte avrebbe dovuto ancora essere in giro per il mondo con Mama, ma ho forzato un po' le cose e ho deciso che meritava di vedere che cosa la sua mancanza aveva causato. Tsukasa è uno dei motivi per cui è tornato? Sì, nel mio cuore (e nel mio cervello) sì. Assolutamente.  
> A presto con gli altri due round ♥


End file.
